


Haunted

by MisterKilljoy



Series: Shevine au's [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, First Meetings, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, My First Fanfic, Self-Harm, adam is a ghost, forever unfinished, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterKilljoy/pseuds/MisterKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You've been haunting my room and making things move and by now I'm not even that scared dude just please shut the fuck up and let me sleep<br/>-----------------------------<br/>What was confusing was how a ghost could go from completely pissed off to insecure and scared in less than a few seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Adam"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so please, criticism is welcome. I may post more parts to this series in the future, but I can never find the motivation to finish most of my work. (Procrastination) Anyway, hope you guys like it, and I hope to get some feed back!

When Blake first woke up, he was confused. But now that that insistent banging was making itself known, he was just flat out pissed. Right on schedule, he thought begrudgingly. When he first moved onto his ranch, these things scared him shittless when it first started. But after a few months, the whole I'm a ghost' thing was starting to get less scary and more annoying. 

He rolled over on his stomach to go back to sleep, but was once again interrupted when he heard a familiar creaking. He huffed when he flipped over and found that his bedroom door was now slightly cracked open. Accompanying this was the hesitant flicker of his bedside lamp, letting him know that he had a visitor. Yeah, like it wasn't already obvious, he thought as he rolled his eyes at himself. "For fuck's sake." He growled when the banging from earlier grew louder and louder. 

He shot upright from his spot in bed, gazing around his room with a glare set in place. "This shit has been goin' on long enough." He drew out with his deep southern drawl. "You've been movin' shit and slamming doors for God knows how long, but would you please just shut the hell up and let me sleep for once in your unlife?" 

He flinched when he felt and object shatter not far from his head, and cursed when every light in the house started flickering violently. He was nervous enough that when a figure suddenly appeared right in front of him, he let out a small (manly) yelp. The only thought he could manage was 'holy shit'. He tried to get himself together, but the pissed off ghost glaring at him wasn't helping much. 

"Maybe if you moved out of my house, you would be able to get a good nights sleep, asshole." Blake gaped in shock at the modern tone of the man in front of him. He was expecting more of a 'fear me' thing to take place, not for a scrawny dude in a big sweater growling in his face. He couldn't help but laugh. A flash of surprise showed on the ghosts face, and he stepped backwards as if he were afraid the laughter was a knife that could easily slit his throat. Blake dropped his laughter at the newly frightened ghost. 

"Gosh, I'm sorry, man. I know you're trying to be like, a badass and all that, but do you have any idea how cute you are?" The spirit visibly frowned, drawing his eyebrows together. "I shouldn't have shown myself." He spoke again, a hint of insecurity creeping into his tone. Now, what was confusing was how a ghost could go from completely pissed off to vulnerable and insecure in less than a few seconds. He knew what the spirit was expecting to hear from him, so he went a different route. 

"What's your name?" He asked in a gentle but generally curious voice. A dark tension filled the room as soon as he spoke, as of a dark cloud were hovering over them. His heart kept to his throat when his lamp shattered, glass flying everywhere. Cabinets and doors began slamming violently, his shades swishing back and forth. The spirit was drunk with anxiety, desperate with emotion. He looked right into Blake's soul. 

"Adam." Quiet. Blake blinked, and he was gone. 

Blake couldn't go back to sleep that night, no matter how hard he tried. One word swam through his mind, one voice. 

Adam.


	2. Sad Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was three weeks after the first incident when Blake felt a chill go up his spine. He stopped what he was doing, shivering.

Blake didn't see Adam for weeks after what happened that night. He found himself restless at night now that the house was eerily quiet. The quiet was making him nervous, and he found himself missing the presence of the younger spirit. The night when Adam first showed himself to Blake, Blake couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about the man. He couldn't place what was different, it was just a feeling that he had. Like he wasn't ordinary. 

It was three after the first incident when Blake felt a chill run up his spine. He stopped what he was doing, shivering. He was in the kitchen fixing chili, but now the spoon was set on the stove as he glanced around him. "I know you're in here, little buddy." He said as he resumed his cooking, not sensing any type of tension in the room. "You migh' as well come out." He reflexively stepped back a little when there was suddenly a person standing next to him, his elbow hitting the chili bowl and almost spilling. He cursed, carefully setting the pot back in place before turning to look at Adam. He seems more relaxed, Blake noted. And slightly cocky. He relaxed a little bit, feeling amused. 

"Little Buddy?" Adam raised his eyebrow. "At least I'm not a sasquatch like you. You're like, inhumanly tall. It's not fair." Blake laughed a full belly laugh, and Adam couldn't help but smile back at him. It was infectious. 

"It's not my fault you're incredibly tiny. It's adorable." Adam rolled his eyes. "You're a dipshit." 

Blake glanced down when Adam started pulling on his sleeves. He started getting more twitchy the more he and Blake joked around. Why the hell is he wearing a sweater, Blake found himself thinking. It's almost 80 degrees outside. Can ghosts even get hot? He looked back up when he noticed Adam looking back at him with slight exasperation. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Oh. Blake had laughed at his own inner dialogue. He just smiled at Adam and stirred his chili. He started to think again. He needed to ask Adam a question. 

He opened his mouth, but stopped when his eyes met hesitant ones. 

"Are you about to ask what I'm thinkin' you're gonna ask?" 

"Unfortunately." He answered with a sheepish smile. 

Adam let out a huff of air and shook his head. "That's a good question. Too bad it's the wrong one." He let out a small noise, swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet. Blake frowned at him. "I... I don't understand." Adam looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips. Blake didn't like how sad it looked. "I'm not dead. At least, not exactly." 

Blake looked even more confused, if it were possible. Adam noticed and let out a sigh, running his hands down his face as if he were tired. "I'm not dead. I'm in a coma." A beat of silence. "What happened?" Blake's voice came out soft and gentle, his accent thickening. Adam bit his lip, looking at him like he did the other night, absent of all the tension and shattering glass. 

"I tried to kill myself."

............

Adam opened up a bit more after that. He told Blake about how his band was going to move into the ranch he was now living in. That was before his attempt, of course. When asked why he wasn't at the hospital with his band, his expression turned sad. 

"I don't want to see their disappointment." 

"Adam, they couldn't be disappointed in you. Upset, yeah, but they obviously care about you from what you told me." 

After that conversation, Blake dragged his ass down to the hospital. "I swear to god I'll carry your scrawny ass down there if you don't come with me right now." He said when Adam protested. 

"Dude." He deadpanned. "I'm a ghost." 

"Don't test me, jackass." 

Now, as they walked into the lobby, Adam found himself panicking. He looked at Blake for help, but realized he couldn't say anything without looking like he belonged in a mental hospital. His breath quickened as the nurse at the desk told him his room number. 

Next thing he knew he was on the floor and Blake was saying quick, hushed words to him. He tried to calm down, but he couldn't hear what he was saying. "...follow...breathing..." The words faded in and out as he took in a pained gasp. "That's it buddy, just breath." He looked into Blake's eyes to find deep concern in his eyes, his brows furrowed in worry. 

It was a few minutes later and Adam was breathing normally again. He was still shaking as Blake held him, small tremors running through his body. He looked around, noting with relief that no one was in the hallway but them. How would it look to someone walking by if they saw a huge okie whispering to a wall? He looked at Blake when he interrupted the silence of the hospital. 

"Do you want to come back another day?" He asked, clearly worried. "You shouldn't do this if it makes you that panicked. We could go back to the ranch and--" 

"No, no." Adam spoke quickly, scrambling to a stand. He felt slightly disappointed at the loss of Blake's warmth, but continued. "I need to do this. It might be the only way I can get back, y'know?" Blake still looked hesitant, but nodded anyway. As he grabbed Blake's hand, he mumbled a quick 'lets go' as they moved down the hallway. 

They stopped at the door. Adam squeezed Blake's hand, Blake automatically squeezing back. He reached out to touch the door knob, but stopped when he heard the soft sounds of a guitar. A soft tingling made it's way through his fingers as he let out a small noise in the back of his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of sucked, I'm sorry. I had no idea where I was going with it, and it didn't help that I had absolutely not motivation today whatsoever. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and I'll update soon! :)


	3. James

“What’s his name?”

“What?” I felt like a fish out of water, gasping for breath. 

“His name. The one playing the guitar.” He explained patiently, gently cupping my shoulder. I blinked. Oh. Right. “His name is James. He plays guitar for the band.” He nodded, ignoring my bluntness, and stepped inside the hospital room. I slowly followed behind him, unsure. When we walked in, James never stopped plucking at his guitar. He didn’t look up as he spoke.

“I thought you guys said you weren’t gonna visit anymore until there was a change?” I froze mid step. The rest of the guys had stopped coming. I could feel my emotions creating a tension in the room, but didn’t acknowledge it when Blake sent me a sideways glance. I knew he was concerned, but I couldn't find it in me to care at the moment. 

I stared at James blankly as Blake struggled to say something. “Um…” James head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice. His eyes widened when he looked at Blake, but I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He’s probably thinking about fucking large he is. I thought. James stumbled over his words a little as he spoke. “I’m sorry, man, I thought you were someone else.” He apologized. He looked slightly confused as he stared at Blake. “But, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you here? Do you know Adam?”

. Blake and I turned our attention to the hospital bed at the other side of the room. Blake’s eyes filled with what looked like concern and sadness when he took in the sight of me laying against the white hospital sheets. I couldn’t blame him. I looked deathly pale, and they had to insert a tube down my throat because I wasn’t able to breath on my own. IV’s were sticking out everywhere, and there was no way you couldn’t notice the bandages wrapped around both of my wrists. Before I ended up here, when I tried to--tried to do that, I took a bunch of antidepressants from the cabinet. But the hospital couldn’t ignore the series of old and new scars on my wrist. That’s one reason why I didn’t want to wake up. I didn’t want to deal with the aftermath of what I've done.

Blake turned back around to face James. He had a weird look on his face, but I couldn’t place it. “I’m an old friend.” He said. “We met a while back, and I didn’t hear anything about what happened until a few days ago.” Part of that was at least true. James smiled slightly, motioning to the seat next to him, next to the bed. Blake took the offer and gently sat down, staring at the me on the bed. James took my hand, but no matter how much I tried to feel it, I felt nothing. I looked at the two of them as they started talking, Blake only occasionally glancing at me to make sure I was still there. In the middle of their conversation about music, Blake’s hand fell onto the bed and brushed against my arm. I felt a jolt of energy run through me, and I gasped in surprise.

“Do that again.” Blake looked up at me with surprise flooding his features, but when he saw the look on my face, he reached down and took my hand in his. I felt a sensation, like I did the first time I heard the guitar. I closed my eyes, focusing on the feeling. Things started fading in and out, darkness overcoming me. My body felt numb, almost cold. Almost as quickly as it happened, it felt like something slammed into me. My body felt heavy. I tried to move, but I could only move my fingers slightly. I felt a gasp come from somewhere above me, and then someone was touching my face.

“Adam?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because I wrote it during class. This chapter sucks because I wrote it during class. I didn't edit it because I was in class and wrote it quickly. I'll probably edit it later on. I'll also be posting a chapter later this evening.


End file.
